warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Drake Redglare
''"You think you know war? You think you know battle? Not until you have stood side by side with warriors devoid of fear, mercy, or petty reason. Not until you have burned, buchered, and slaughtered with beings that have done so for eons, before mankind and the pathetic Emperor... I am Drake Redglare, and I say, you do not know war...until....you... WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"- ''Drake Redglare, the famed berserker Undaboss of the Blackteef Tribe Drake Redglare is a Khornate Berserker who has been reported to live amongst, and even lead, Orks of the Blackteef Tribe in the Galatic East. He is a warrior to be feared, having been a berserker for many years of his life and having the dreaded buchers nails implanted into his skull at a very early age, Drake Redglare has grown up bathed in bloodlust and anger, and knows no other life. Blessed by Khorn to have a firey gaze that would shatter the very resolve of anything that could feel fear, and gifted unatural strength, Drake Redglare is a juggernaut of firey hatered and destruction, having brought low some of the Imeperiums finest warriors and crushing Chaos Champions whos names are still only spoken of in hushed wispers lest they return from the grave. For many hundreds of years Drake Redglare has thundered across various battlefields, leading his own small warband of Orkish warriors across the stars in a never ending tide of malice and hate, gathering up anceint and powerful technologies for the Maasta Blaasta who dominates the Blackteef Tribe. With every raid his might and influence within the tribe grows, having worked his way from a mere pet to a full blown Undaboss in under a decade. He will not stop his WAAAGH! until every being that dares challange the Blackteef hordes are crushed and burned alive hunder hails of plasma fire and the Emperor's own Throne is little more than a trophy for his Master. History A Dark Begining Born on the Dark Mechanicus Forge World of Smogfire in the hellish relm of the Maelstrom, Drake Redglare was brought up to despise an Imperium that he would probably never see, doomed to be sacrificed to one of the Dark Gods or made into a Heretical monstrosity before he turned his fourth year. But this was not to be, for a savage band of World Eaters decended upon the planet and took Drake along with hundreds of other youth to be slaves in their warband. For most of his young life Drake toiled for his dark masters until, at the age of fourteen years old, he proved himself worthy of Space Marine training. What violent and bloody act he must have preformed to earn such a doubious honor none can say, but it was scarcely two more years before he was made into an honorary Chaos Marine, reciving the gene-seed and power armor. He soon forged a deadly reputation amongst mebers of the warband and slew a great deal of fellow Chaos Marines and other foul abominations within the Maelstrom before that one faithful war that would see him cast into the Galaxy from the madness he knew as home. Da 1st Expodichun Drake Reglare and his warband of World Eaters had been recruited by a rather powerful Chaos Lord of the Black Legion whos name has long been lost to history. The World Eaters, along with several other warbands and the Black Legion forces, were united to stop the maruading Orks of the so-called, Blackteef Tribe, who were galavanting about the Maelstrom. The Chaos forces and Orks would collide on various planets but the final battle would be decided on Drakes very homeworld, Smogfire. During the bloody battle that unfolded, Drake Redglare himself cut down thousands of Orks, but the Green Tide eventually overwhelmed the forces of Chaos and Drake would be ambushed and captured..by Grechin of all things. When the World Eater came to, he stood at the feet of a mighty Warboss, known as Maasta Blaasta Face-Eata Blacktoof. The Warboss demanded Redglares alligence, as he did with all "Boyz" of defeated warlords, be they umies or Orkz. Drake readyed his Betcher's Gland for a particularly painful spit to the Orks eyes but then, a hint of reason slammed itself against his mind. Orks were barbarous as they come, yes? Was it not Khorn who promoted mindless violence on a massive scale? Was it not Orks who did such things day by day? With this knowelge in hand Drake Redglare pleged his alligence to the Maasta on the conditon that he would always be where the battle was thickest, no exeptions. Personality Apperence Wargear Category:Characters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Space Marine Character